In the Dark, There is No Light
by vampireangel1211
Summary: Renesmee is spending a summer at Voulterra. Of course nothing will ever stay the same. Jacob drifts away, Her parents disappear and Alice has a vision to shock evryone.
1. What They Didn't Tell Me

Chapter 1

Summer Vacation

Sun streamed through the glass paneling. My eyes fluttered open. _This is my last day in Georgia. Why do we have to move so much?! I know you can hear me Daddy! _

"Nessie! You know why!" He hollered from downstairs.

"Morning, Loch Ness Monster!" Jacob yelled.

A smile spread across my face. I was up in a 46th of a second. I randomly threw on a sundress and Converse. Aunt Alice would freak. I ran to the mirror with my brush. My smile faded when I saw my barely visible reflection. I set the brush down.

"NESSIE!" Aunt Alice howled.

_Uh oh. She saw my outfit through vision. _

Daddy and Jacob were choking on laughter downstairs. She stormed upstairs in 1/12 of a second. Vampire speed. She threw the door open and cringed. She flew into the closet, and within a minute I was dressed in a silk olive dress that fell to my knees. A thick black belt enclosed my annoyingly tiny waist. I scowled.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen. We are going to…. Wait can't tell you. So you better dress nice. Or… Or… I'll think of something." She hissed. Five inch heels were in her hands.

I screamed and ran downstairs. Uncle Jasper caught me at the bottom. Everyone was laughing . I burst into laughter as well. I was soon calmed down. Aunt Alice walked down the stairs and strapped the heels on my feet.

"What's so special about today? I mean, I though I was going to see the Amazon coven this summer. Mom, you promised them 5 years ago!"

"Well, you're going to need to dress up for where you're going.

"If _I _have to dress up, why don't all of you?!"

Nobody said a word.

"Nessie…" Jake was cut off by Mom's deathly stare. He winced.

My eyes got big. No 15 year old girl, not even a half vampire one, wanted to go where I was headed.

"Voulterra." I whispered. "Why aren't you all coming? I need to know NOW!" Aunt Alice and Grandma fled, Mom backed away, Uncle Jasper tried to calm me down, and Jacob phased and backed away, his wolf eyes sad.

My eyes went to Grandpa. He was the doctor, an the only person who ever really explained anything to me. He was also the oldest Vampire in the family.

" Renesmee, when the Voultri came because they though you were an immortal child, we made a deal. You went to Voulterra for a summer, alone, every time they requested it, and they wouldn't take you away."

Everyone's gold eyes were on me, awaiting my reaction. I froze. _Why did no one tell me? Why do I have to go? They visit enough!!! _I blocked the memories. _Why? I wanted to go to the Amazons this summer. I also wanted to go see Forks. _

Daddy winced. And translated my thoughts.

"Well Nessie, We have to go pack. You'll travel with Jasper an I. Your parents are forbidden from Voultera." Aunt Alice quietly led me up the stairs.

She pulled out a red suitcase from under my bed. She brought in 6 shopping bags. She started throwing clothing item after item, almost too fast for the human eye to see, but i'm not really that human.

"Nobody wants you to go. But nobody wants an invasion." She whispered. "Wear heavier eye makeup while you're there. Make sure your clothes are Alice approved."

She tried to smile, it didn't help.

"Make sure none of them fall to far over their heels for you while you're there." Rosalie entered the room. "Nessie! She hugged me. Emmet and I are coming to drop you off too. And I came to help you pack. The best way to keep them off your back is for you to stay ahead of them, okay?"

She stroked my wild curls.

I nodded solemnly. She smiled. She fastened a charm onto my ever growing charm bracelet. She also threw a few swim suits into the mix.

"This is for leaving. I'm not allowing it otherwise." She pulled out a box of pop tarts. "Too artificial to keep in the house, okay to eat at Voulterra."

I hugged them both.

"What time is the plane?"

"8:30 We leave now."

I ran down the stairs and threw myself into Jacob's arms.

"I'll miss you Nessie." He whispered.

I was soon squished by everyone into a gigantic hug.

_Hello Voulterra_

_

* * *

____**Review! Requests for the story are welcome. **_

Renesmee's POV

* * *


	2. Guard

Chapter 2

The plane ride was unbearable.

Nobody said a word.

Jasper tried again and again to break the tension.

I'm too mad at them right now.

_Why didn't Jake give me a better goodbye? He's my best friend. I know he imprinted on me, but what with the shunning? Why is everyone so quiet?! I'm about to go away for FOUR months!! Don't they care? Well, they do but still! I can't believe they'd hide this from me! It's not lie anything super will happen at Voulterra! What's the big deal? I know the Voultri are trying to recruit us, and all but do I have to go?_

I sat there wallowing in my own anger.

Aunt Alice sighed, than stiffened. Her eyes glazed over. Jasper worriedly glanced over. Auntie Rose grabbed my hand and led me away from her. She made me eat something much to my displeasure. A whole fifteen minutes later Aunt Alice was still in the vision. The plane quietly landed, and Aunt Alice snapped out of it.

She looked at me with worry. Her eyes than locked with Jasper's . He picked her up out of her seat. I grabbed my suitcase.

_Wow. This is Italy. What was with Aunt Alice? I hope she's okay. She never has visions that long. This is bad ,bad ,bad. Crap. Where'd Auntie Rose go? _

_Oh my……_

My eyes fell upon the cloudy sky. In truth, I was relieved. Nobody would be immolated today, but it also meant the guard would meet us any minute now.

Jasper calmed my worry.

"Thanks."

He nodded.

Three figures in grey sweatshirts walked up to us. The first removed her hood. Jane. Her tiny figure was framed by long wavy hair. She removed the third figure's hood. Felix. He grinned at me, devilishly. The second figure removed his hood. Alec. He stared at me, blinked and scowled.

"Well, Well, Well, _Somebody grew up." Jane muttered. _

"_We're aware Jane." Felix whispered._

"_I have ears. I might be half human but I have all the senses you do." _

_I was not happy. I'm aware they saw me last 5 years ago, when I looked about 4. But still. They were startled. _

"_Sorry."_

"_Can I go home now?"_

"_Um no." Alec spoke up. His red eyes locked on me. "Welcome to Italy. You stay here until Aro says to go, got it? While you're here, you're part of the guard. You follow the rules, our eating habits, and whatever anyone says to follow or do. You come with us. Now. Alone." _

_My nostrils flared, and my jaw locked. Not happy. I hate being bossed around. _

"_Fine." I hissed._

_I turned around and hugged my family, before quietly following the Volturi. I felt eyes of strangers in the airport locked on me. They had no idea the small group of people they were watching, could kill them in less than an instant. _

"_Follow us. Vampire speed please."_

_They took off. I followed. _

_Italy was beautiful, even from the point of view I had at the speed of light. No matter how beautiful Italy was, Voulterra was indescribable. Even underground, it was gorgeous. _

"_Aro! Caius! Marcus!" Jane hollered. _

_Suddenly the same group of people that wanted to destroy me years ago stood in awe at what I looked like now. _

"_Hello." I said confidently. _

"_Well, Renesmee! It's nice of you to stay at Voulterra finally. You've already met Jane, Alec, and Felix. This is the rest of the guard." Aro seemed delighted. "May I?" he held his hand out. _

_I walked up to where he was seated and felt the hand fall on my head, and my mind being invaded. _

"_Hmm, Wow, This is very interesting." He muttered. "I can't see a thing. You can only project your thoughts, not open them. Do so."_

_I projected everything, keeping some to myself. _

"_That wasn't everything. Hmm. You're blocking someone from me. Well I'll find out eventually." _

_I winced. Jacob must stay out of the Voultri's knowledge. "Hmm? Jacob? That's who you're blocking. We'll get it out of you eventually. Jane show Renesmee her room. She has to sleep! Half humans do."_

_She scowled and led me through the hallways. _

"_Didn't Alec tell you to do as we say? Who are you hiding? He can't be that important." _

_I growled. _

_She shoved me into a very medieval room and locked the door. "Sweet Dreams Half-breed." _

_Her footsteps made no sound. _

_I zipped open my suitcase. _

_I tried to tire myself out my putting the clothes in the appropriate places, not very tiring. At 9:00 exactly, someone knocked on the door. _

"_Come in." _

"_Look Renesmee, they sent me to take you hunting. And I need to talk to you." _

_My face didn't do a great job of hiding my shock at who was talking to me. _


End file.
